CreggsLeggs
by Mellie D
Summary: The C.J. Cregg version of


Just needed to get the writing juices flowing again, and this is what came out. I have no idea if such a website exists, but it probably does.

She would kill him, he was sure of it. That was, if she ever found out. And how could she? It wasn't like they were lovers, best friends, or even co-workers. No, they were press secretary and reporter. But still, she'd kill him, of that he had no doubt.

It had started off innocently enough, a search on the internet for C.J. Cregg. It had turned up the normal mundane information. Job, recent press briefings, her childhood, work history, etc. Nothing exciting, nothing tempestuous. But then, he changed his search parameters and found the website Josh had mentioned over beers and a football game. .

Yes, it was full of the crazies and the craziers, and Nurse Ratched. Danny had searched around for fun, finding the members to be humorous at best, and insane fanatics at worst of his long-time buddy. Danny had really only gone on the website to find more stuff with which to harass him about on their next Football Sunday. But it was the by-line that caught his eye. The member's name was PegCregg, which he found funny, until he saw the website, . Could it be?

Curiosity got the better of him, and he clicked on the link to the website. And thus began his slow death dealt by none other than Ms. C.J. Cregg herself. Homepage of the website? Her legs. He could recognize them anywhere. The hope-they-get-wrapped-around-you-in-a-fuck-me-kind-of-way legs. The photo galleries, her in dresses, her in jeans, in pant suits, campaign days, press days, Easter, Christmas, every occasion where a camera saw her. He hadn't signed up for membership and just poked around the public pages. His guilt getting the better of him, he signed off, clicking away from the pictures of his goddess.

That was three days ago, and he couldn't get the website out of his mind. He knew he wasn't the only one who found her attractive, but he didn't realize that there was a website dedicated to her. Three days, the pictures played torture with his mind. The fourth day, he gave up, created a fake email address and gained membership. There were secret locked rooms for members only. You had to be a trusted member to access these rooms. His curiosity got the better of him, he delved in and found out you only had to post 15 messages to be considered a trusted member. Fair enough. The occasional comment from FlamingoLeggLover gained him access.

The secret rooms were the nail in his coffin. Pictures, fan fictions, and photo-shopped pictures. Pictures of her: close ups, pointing out when she was wearing a bra, and when she wasn't. Up-the-skirt pictures of her getting out of limos, off of Airforce One, anywhere a long photo-lens could find. Arrows pointing out when she was wearing panties, and when she wasn't. Fan Fictions of her doing Josh, Sam, Leo, and even the President. Doing it in the White House, on Air Force One, the press room, anywhere her panties dropped. Photo-shopped pictures of her, naked, with various men. Sometimes with women, sometimes by herself. His sex goddess was now not only in his imagination, but also on screen.

The forums – some claimed to have been with her, some professing their undying love for her, some professing their dire need to be with her. All worshiping her, all wanting to be in her realm. All wanting her.

But for Danny, it was pure hell. He wanted her to himself. Wanted nobody else to know what she was like in bed, what she smelled like, even what she tasted like. She didn't want to be with him? Fine. But if she ever went out with one of these trolls, it would kill him. If she ever found out about these trolls, she'd die. If she ever found out that he knew about this website and didn't tell her, she'd kill him.

It was a risk he was willing to take. If he couldn't have her in real life, he'd have her on screen. He'd have her in photographs, and he'd have her in his fantasies. He'd have her anyway he could, but he hoped one day, he'd have her in his arms.

Years later, on a rainy day in California, he found out she wouldn't have killed him. No, instead, she was one of the few people who had posted a fan fiction about The Leggy Goddess and the Washington Post Reporter.


End file.
